The Rough World
by Ruler101
Summary: How Bill and Fleur met and fell in love! Drama,Romance,Action,Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one of my Bill/Fleur chapter my first chapter didn't go so well so i re-wrote it so hope you like it  
**

**I don't own **  
**Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Fleur's POV**

Stupid English weather, I was walking to Gringotts Wizarding bank for my first day of work then it just starts raining it  
was broadcast to be sunny on the TV, stupid Muggle weather program i should of listend to mother and stayed in  
France not that she cares.

"Hello are you Miss Delacour" A deep voice startles me from my thoughts "whatz eet to 'ou"I say turning around to  
face the mysterious person "I'm Alexander Mason i have been assigned to show you around"Ah "bien Mr Mason"he  
was devilishly handsome i have to say,shaggy Jet black hair amber eye's "Please call me Alex"mhhm Alex "Bien Alex"

After being shown the basics of the bank the staff room, cafeteria he showed me the office that i would be working  
in,"This is are last stop Miss Delacour, your office the foreign money exchange office i will leave you to get to know  
your co-workes if you need anything my office is just down the hall"

"Thank 'ou Mr Mason"I answered walking over to my desk and getting settled, once he left i decided it was time to  
make some English friends,turning to my left finding a girl about 20 "Ello mon name is Fleur Delacour"

"Hey Fleur i'm Ally Osborn nice to meet you"she seem's nice " 'ow old are 'ou Ally?"

"I'm 20 what about you Fleur ?" I was right she is 20 i knew it " i am 19 i just moved here from France"

"Your a Veela arent you?" And i was wrong to think you where different! "Yes i am, how did you know"I replied sighing

"Well your breathtakingly beautiful and Andy over there has been a bit dazed since you walked in, don't worry Fleur i  
wont juge you because of your inheritance"

"Theenk 'ou Ally i aprici- apricate that i really do, now i need to find a flat i'm sick of staying at the Leaky cauldron"

"You can stay with me if you like as my roommate i need one, you wwould still have to pay rent though"

"merci theenk you very much!"I say exsitedly "Well we can apperate together after work ok?"

"Oui"

* * *

**Ally's Flat Fleur's POV**

"So Fleur are you ok to have the Attic room"Ally said walking up the stairs to the attic "Yeez that's fine it's cosy up  
here anyway theenk you"she laughed

"You've said that enough time's now Fleur, Do you want me to help you bring your stuff from the Leaky caldron?"

"Yeez please"

* * *

**Third person**

Ally and Fleur aperated outside of the Leaky Coldren little did they know a certain Weasley family where having  
dinner there.

"Which room you in Fleur?" Ally asked while walking threw the front door "Room 101"

They carried on walking through the dinner area where a family of red-heads where having dinner they couldn't help but  
over hear there conversation.

"Bloody hell it's Fleur Delacour" the first voice said "She is hot" two others said at the same time.

That was all the herd till they passed threw and found Fleur's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 please review it means a lot to me also to read your comments and criticisms **

**I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters**

* * *

Fleur had been working at Gringotts for just over a week now her and Ally living together and becoming good friends,  
however she had not seen Alexander since her first day off work.

"Miss Delacour can i see you in my office for a moment?" Demanded the stern voice of Mr. Abott her boss, rushing  
from her seat Fleur followed him inside his office.

"I want you to work on a group project"He added while sitting down in his leather chair behind the mahogany desk

" 'ho with Mr. 'bott?" she questioned, "You will be working with three volt curse-breakers and Miss Osborn, the  
other's know about this decision"

"When will it be 'arting?"asked Fleur rubbing her hands together.

"Right away Miss Delacour, Miss Osborn will be waiting for your return then you will head to the Curse-breakers  
office"he inquired

Walking out of the newly updated office Fleur noticed Ally waiting outside the door an excited look on her face.

"Ready to go? it's just down the hall"she giggled, grabbing her arm then dragging her out of the Foreign money  
exchange offices and down the hall.

Once arriving at a coal black door labeled Curse-Breakers they froze, "You ready?"Commented Ally

" 'ery" Fleur replied.

Getting a boost of confidence Ally and Fleur walked through the door to find three male people huddled around a  
table "Errmm"Ally coughed making all three heads turn to the new arrivles.

"Miss Delacour, Miss Osborn would you like to take a seat"The first voice spoke who Fleur noticed was Alex

Taking a seat Fleur glanced at the other two people taking in there apperence, the one who Ally had sat next to was a  
strawberry blond haired boy around 21 with dazzling blue eye's next to him was a man defiantly the eldest of them all  
he also defiantly had a rugged look to him his ginger hair falling to his holders in a handsome way a fang earing  
dangling falling from his left ear, he look familiar but he couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Felix Rider" the blond-haired boy announced "And i'm Bill Weasley"the older man chuckled "Fleur Delacour"she  
replied seeing a flash of recognition pass in Bills' eyes she still couldnt place where she had seen him before.

"Anyway no more chit chat and on with the project"Ally grumbled

After three hours of non stop working Felix and Alex wandered off to get some coffee while Bill left to use the 'loo' as he  
put it leaving Fleur and Ally alone.

"So they 'eem ok Felix is 'ice"Fleur smiled knowing her friend had a bit of a crush on him "Yeah he is he was in my year  
at Hogwarts' we where in the same house aswell as Alex, speaking of Alex he seems to have the eyes for a certain  
Fleur Delacour"she supplied

Sighing Fleur replied "I zant people to 'ike me for who i 'm not my Veela charms"

when Ally didn't reply Fleur not wanting to wast the alone time spoke again

"Beell seems nice aswell"

"He is. he has the most loving family ever his two twin brothers are hilarious"she bubbled making Fleur gasp also  
causing Ally to look at her weirdly

"Thats 'here id seen him before at 'he third 'ask at the Tr-"She started but got cut of by a husky voice at the door

"Tr-wizard tournament"

"Beel?" Fleur revealed spinning around in her chair "Right in one"He chuckled taking him seat and returning to his  
work.

So that's where she'd seen him before.


End file.
